The Struggles Of Love
by Seth-the-lonely-soul
Summary: Love is a very complex thing, is it not? Two people are going through a bad breakup... They yearn for one another, yet, over and over again, they've hurt one another. COMPLETE SetoTea NONYAOI
1. Default Chapter

**Struggles of Love**

**Chapter 01**

She sat in her room, staring out the small window, sighing as a happy couple walked by her house. That used to be her... _'Used to'_. "I don't get it...He says he needs me, but then...It's like I don't exist." As soon as that familiar sadness started seeping in, she shook her head and glared. "Argh! Damn him! He doesn't want me; he wants something he can control! I will not be a doll that he can fix up and play with anytime he feels like it! Not this time...Not anymore..." She shouts, slamming her fist on the windowsill.

The phone rings. _'Is it him? It might be...'_ The phone rings again. She gulps, her heart pounding. A drop of sweat, rolls down her face. _'What if it is him? What if...'_ Again the phone rings, and she slowly walks over and lifts up the receiver. Acting casual, she lifts it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, hon heard what happened. How are you feelin'?" She sighed; relieved it was her good friend.

Her grip loosened on the phone and cord as she recognized the female voice emitting through to receiver. "Oh good. It's only Mai."

"Well, I'm sorry. Were you expecting someone else?" The tone asked a bit offensively but in the light sense of tone.

She smiled, quickly relaxing her nerves. "No. You know I didn't mean it like that...So, what did you want, Mai?" She asked sitting down on her bed, a wave of calmness and warmth filling her body as she chilled out.

"I want to know how you are doing. How about I come over? I know your mom is visiting a friend...It must feel lonesome there." Her voice was filled with understandable concern and worry. Her and Tea had gotten really close over the past months since Mai came to Domino City.

Tea smiled solemnly. "Thanks, Mai. But I don't want you bothering yourself with me. I'll be fine. Really." She replied with kind sincerity.

"Nonsense. I'm coming over. That's final." She stated in well, a direct unalterable statement.

Tea sighed and her face softened, "Ok. I know there isn't any point in trying to change your mind..."

"Exactly. So, I'll see you in ten. Bye."

"Bye." --Click! ---

_'Maybe, it will be better to talk with Mai. She's the only one who's ever let me make my own decisions...No matter how bad they are.'_ She lied down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. _'How can someone that I absolutely loved, do such hurtful things? He's changed so little, yet, so much, at the same time. I hate him. I HATE him! I will never see him again!'_ She shuts her eyes tightly, trying to stop herself from crying again.

_'Yeah right, Tea. What a crock. You live five minutes away from him. You can see his mansion from your bedroom window. He even goes to all of your dance classes. Even now, after you've broken up.'_ Her mind told her, she sighed in defeat. It was true. No matter how you looked at it, they will always cross paths. Always see each other, reminding themselves, that the other is there; that the other will always be there. _Always..._

* * *

Tea's thoughts were put on hold as she exited her room, walked down the stairs and took a deep breath. She smiled. No matter how depressed she felt Mai always found a way to make her smile. "Hello, M- Oh, hello. I'm sorry. May I help you?" She asked, as a man dressed in black, stood at her front door. He held in his hand a bouquet of at least two-dozen white roses--Her favorite--and a small box in the other.

"Hello. I'm looking for a Miss Tea Gardner. Is she here?" He asked, sweetly.

"Uh...Yes, I'm Tea Gardner."

"These are for you, Miss Gardner." He handed her the box and bouquet and tipped his hat in her direction. "Have a good evening." He said bowing, and then he walked away.

Tea closed the door, and put the roses on the dinner table. There was a note attached to one of the stems. She opened it up and gasped at the one who wrote it. "Why, is Seto giving me roses! We have broken up...So, why can't he just leave me alone? Why can't he go away?" She whispered, sitting in one of the chairs, reading the note over and over again...

_There is so much I want to say,_

_  
So much I want to do._

_  
But when I try, I end up losing you. _

Being with you

_I feel so much better,_

_There's nothing like the feelings_

_I feel when we're together._

_I can't erase everything with words, I know. _

But I refuse to lose you,

Refuse to let go.

I need you right beside me, don't you see?

I've searched my heart,

_I love you, I deeply do._

_My love, I can't live without you._


	2. Chapter02 To Hate, Or To Love

**Struggles of Love**  
**Chapter02**

**To Hate, Or To Love**

Tears streamed down her face as she stared down at the letter. _'Why! Why the hell would he send this to me! He broke up with me! Does he really think he can win me back with a poem? There's no way, I'm going back to him! Not this time! I will not be his dog, that always comes back!'_ She stands up, clenching the letter in her fist.

_'I should've never went out with him, in the first place. Everyone told me not to, but instead of listening to them I went anyway! I'm such an idiot!'_ She sat back down in the chair and glanced at the roses, which lay elegantly on the table. Then she stared down at the poem, he had written. _'He did write it...I know his handwriting like the back of my very hand.' _

"Does he really want me? Does he really love me? I can't be sure..." She sighed absolutely confused and unsettled. "Oh...I don't know anymore. If he loves me so much, why is it so easy for him to hurt me? Maybe I should just forget about him...What if the two of us are too different from each other? Maybe we were never meant to be together..." She whimpered, at that thought. _'We have had good times, many good times...'_

"I remember when I told him about my love for dancing, he hooked me up with the best dancing school in town. And, he was always there, to watch me...He always made time to see me." _'He told me, that he loved seeing me dance. I was beautiful.'_

She cringed and forced away her gloomy memories. "Argh! All of it must've been a damn lie! It had to be!" She shouted.

"...Tea, what happened?" A familiar voice asked, closing the front door behind her.

She froze and looked over her shoulder blushing and losing her anger to pitiful sadness. "Oh...Mai. What does he want from me? How come it hurts so much?" Tea cried, standing up.

Mai walked over to her trembling friend. "What happened?"

"He sent me these," she pointed as if they were a plague of some sort. "and this letter--or poem, whatever the hell you wanna call it!" Mai took the letter and read it carefully.

She frowned and put it down onto the table, glancing at the roses and then back at her friend she sighed. "Don't worry, Tea. Everything will work out. Just give it time." She said bringing her to the couch.

"But, what about him? What do I do about S-Seto?" She asked, "He keeps sending me flowers and visiting me. He wants to know if I want to be with him again. What should I do?"

"Don't worry about him. He's a big boy, he can wait a while longer to hear from you. Focus on yourself, right now. You hear me?" She flashed Tea a small smile.

Tea sniffled and slowly began to drift off. She'd been having disturbed nights, dreaming about a certain guy that wouldn't let her sleep in peace. "Thanks...Mai." She said. She fell asleep afterwards.

**Meanwhile**

**Kaiba Mansion**

**Seto Kaiba's Main Library**

**9:43p.m.**

He ran around the room, dumping waste-baskets and books. "Where the hell, did I put it!" He shouted. He looked over at the desk, and rummaged through the once neat stack of papers. But, no, it wasn't there. _'I know, I had it down here!'_ He ran around moving furniture and more books, but still, he couldn't find it.

His hair in disarray and his fists ready to punch something, he threw a book at the wall. "Why the hell, can't I find it!" He growled. And in his frustration didn't hear someone walk in.

"S-Seto..." A small, slightly frightened whisper.

Hearing the voice he quickly turned around and saw his little brother. "Sorry. I didn't see you there. Did you want something?" He asked, hiding his anger and frustration, behind a forced smile.

Mokuba stepped closer a very sad look adorning his face. "I just wanted to see if you were ok."

He turned his eyes away and swallowed hard, "I'm fine, Mokuba. Now why don't you go play?" He replied, not looking at his dear little brother's sad expression.

"Seto, please don't lie to me. I know you and Tea broke up an-"

Seto slammed his hand onto the desk. "That's enough, Mokuba! Don't mention her name! You understand me!" Seto growled. Mokuba lowered his head, and ran off.

Seto sighed. _'I shouldn't have yelled at him. He was only trying to help. It's not his fault, that girl can't get her act together. She thinks she's so perfect. She isn't! Far from it! I was a Damned fool to ask her out. She's nothing but trouble!'_ He shouted in his head. "It was stupid to write that poem, I better find it, maybe I brought it up to my room." He took one last look at the library. It was a mess. As if a tornado ran through it. He shrugged, _'Hmm. I should give the help an extra day off.'_

He walked hastily upstairs, but was stopped by his, main butler, William. "Excuse me, Master Kaiba."

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Your delivery has been sent. As you requested."

"What? What delivery?"

"The one to Miss Gardner, sir."

Kaiba's face went slightly pale. As he tried to recall, having something sent. "I had it sent?"

"Yes, sir. You asked to have it sent today, at 9:00 sharp."

"When was this?"

"I believe it was yesterday, sir. In your office." William said, a little uneasy at Kaiba's shocked reaction.

Kaiba, thought back, and slowly it all came back to him. "Thank you, William. You may go now." He waved him off. He went to his room and collapsed on his bed.

"I can't believe I forgot about having it delivered." _'I can't believe I HAD it delivered.'_ "I never should have written that thing. Why would I want her back? She's arrogant, naive, and thinks the world is one huge playground. She doesn't realize that this is a place of business, and there is no time for having fun."

He stared up at his ceiling, and an annoyed expression shadowed over him. "Why does she insist on being so stubborn? I don't know why she keeps telling me one thing, and then when I give it to her, she blows up in my face. She keeps telling me I don't know what I want." He scowled, dropping altogether his tragic tone. _'Argh! She's the one who doesn't know what the hell she wants! Why am I moping around here! She made the mistake of leaving! I know I broke it off, but she made me! She thinks she's so perfect!'_

He sat up, angrily running his hand through his short brown hair. After a long five-minute silence, he laid back down. "But, she is a great dancer; so graceful, so beautiful. I've never seen someone dance so passionately. And her laugh; It's so contagious. Just hearing her, makes you smile. Speaking of which...Her smile is so... Innocent- Like a white dove, or angel." Pain crossed over him.

He turns over onto his side; His silky-hair falling over his eyes. And he sighed. "I want her. I need her. She is nowhere near perfect, but she's close enough. I can rant and rave, but I know how I feel about her. She's childish, arrogant, and spoiled, but I...I love her." He closed his eyes, gently. His body lay limp, as his mind slipped into unconsciousness. "I love her, but...Does she love me?" He whispered, before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Unknown to Seto, Mokuba had heard every word. For he had been standing outside his door, with it cracked open. "Poor Seto...He's new at all this relationship stuff. He can't deal with all this on his own...I wish I could help him...Wait...Maybe I can." Mokuba whispered to himself.

He tiptoed into Seto's room. He stared over at the tall, slim figure-which seemed lifeless-on the bed. A sad frown covered his face. _'He didn't even change into his pajamas… or eat lunch or dinner…'_ Mokuba walked over to him and gave him a small hug. "Don't worry about a thing, Seto." He whispered. _'I'll fix everything, you'll see!'_

Three minutes later, Mokuba exited the room, closing the door ever so quietly, and with something of Seto's in his hand. _'Tea makes Seto happy. And I will do everything I can, to make sure he stays happy. I can get them together. I know I can. I am a Kaiba after all. And Kaibas can do anything they set their minds to.'_ He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter03 A Strange Encounter

Struggles of Love 

**Chapter03 **

**A Strange Encounter**

**Sunday, 6:15 a.m.**  
**Kaiba Mansion**

**Seto Kaiba's Bedroom**

His eyes fluttered open, as he remained in his bed. He lay there listening to the silence around him. No noise outside or in the house...He was the only one awake, it seemed, just like every morning. Not even the sun was up...But this time it was different. It was a different kind of quiet...A lonely quiet.

"What am I going to do? Tomorrow is Monday... Monday. We have two classes together...I already skipped all of last week..." Seto growled, sitting up. "I can't let her do this to me...I have a life outside of her...If she got rid of those things I sent her...Then, so what? My life doesn't revolve around her." He whispered. Staring up at the ceiling, he lay back down..._'My life may not, but what about my heart..?'_ He thought to himself.

He grabbed the pillow and placed it over his face, "...I don't know what to do anymore!" He shouted in the pillow. _'I love her, but I hurt her...She hurts me, but that's different. She doesn't love me... She always says she does but in the end she always berates everything I do for her.'_

Ten minutes of utter silence passed by, and he threw the pillow off his face. Sitting up, he took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to break us up, I hate myself for doing that, I hate myself for all those things I said to her..." _'God, I wish I could take those things back. If I could go back, then I would tell her how much I love her, I would apologize.'_ He sighed and stared ahead at nothing. _'But, I can't do that...I can't change the past...No matter how badly I want to...'_

**Flashback-12 Days Ago**

**Kaiba Mansion 5:42 p.m. --Sunday**

_He walked into his home, exhausted from the long trip. His Personal butler, William, greeted him, taking his coat. "Welcome back, Master Kaiba. How was your trip?"_

"Very exhausting, however...I did achieve what I had set out to do. Have there been any new developments, or any changes since I've been away?"

"No sir. However, Miss Gardner is waiting for you in the living room."

"Thank you, William. You may go now." William nodded, and left. Seto proceeded to the living room.

As he entered through the room, he saw her, sitting on his sofa. He smiled, but it slowly faded. As he neared, --his footsteps echoing slightly across the room-- she quickly rose to her feet, and turned to face him. Seto was taken aback, at the anger that showed itself on her face.

"Where the hell have you been!" She shouted, her hands on her hips.

Seto's eyes narrowed. He was already tired, from the long airplane ride, and the fact that he'd been away for over a month, "What is with the attitude?"

"My attitude is just fine! But, you...How can you just leave like that!"

"Like what?" His voice rose slightly. He was expecting her to welcome him back, not to scream and shout.

"Don't act like you don't know! You left to God knows where, for over a month! A month! I've been here, alone for thirty-somethin' days! You bastard!"

Seto folded his arms across his chest, "Don't you ever call me that. I don't know what your problem is but I don't allow profanity in my house."

"I don't care about your damn rules! Are you not even going to try to explain yourself!"

"What is there to explain? I left for a couple of weeks--on business. I told you I was. So, why are you acting like this?"

"You didn't tell me anything! Even if you did, you put me on hold, to be with your business partners! You just put our relationship on hold for almost two months!"

"You act as if I wanted to go! For your information, those weeks were living hell!"

"Then why did you stay! You should've come back!"

"I can't just come back!"

"Why! Because you didn't want to see me!" Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she violently wiped them away.

Seto growled, "How dare you say that to me! You and Mokuba were the only two I wanted to see!" He yelled sincerely. He was growing irritated with this conversation.

"Then why didn't you come back if it was so horrible there?"

He laughed for a second in bewilderment. "What is your problem? You really live in a fantasy world, don't you! I can't drop everything just because I hated it."

"Oh, but, you can push us to the side for your work though you claim to hate it?"

"You're twisting my words! I don't understand where all this is coming from! You know I have to work! You know I leave on business, so where is all this anger coming from!"

"I'm sorry. I forgot how your mind works! Your work comes first, then comes power, followed by your own pathetic self...Then finally Mokuba and me! We aren't as important as yourself and your work!" She fumed folding her arms rigidly against her chest.

Seto slammed his fist against the wall. He was far passed exhausted and angry, he deserved something the total opposite of being yelled and criticized, he thought. "You bitch! How the Hell can you even say that! Nothing is more important to me than you and Mokuba!"

But she didn't say anything just turned her face in the other direction. She at them moment didn't believe him. He growled and glared at her, "I work to keep Mokuba and myself off the streets, and ever since you came into my life, you've become as important to me as he is!" He walked up going around the sofa, and came up to a foot in front of her. "For you to say that tells me how ignorant you are! I come back, after several weeks of hell, missing you, and you have the nerve to question my feelings for you. Not only you, but Mokuba as well!" He shook his head, "Your crossed the line. By calling me a liar and making these cruel accusations on my character, and for degrading my feelings for Mokuba. The nerve you built up to even talk about him and me in that manner is ridiculous." He hissed quietly but grimly. "I want you out of here." He stated simply.

Tea backed up, not bothering to wipe the tears that fell down her face. She turned her face away from his but didn't move. She was shaking and trembling all over. He growled, "What's the matter? Did you not hear me? I said get out! Oh, and while you leave, don't ever come back! You hear me! If you can't deal with me as I am, then there's no point in continuing this 'relationship'!"

"I hate you!" She shouted, pushing passed him and running out of the room.

**Present Day**

**Gardner Home  
7:16 a.m. Sunday**

Tea awoke to the smell of pancakes and sausage. Her eyes opened, and she found herself lying down on her couch, she slowly stood and peered into the kitchen. Her round blue eyes widened. "M-Mai? You're still here?"

Mai, dressed in a white apron, pouring pancake batter into a pan, raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "I'm sorry, do you want me to leave?" She asked, pretending to be offended.

Tea walked into the kitchen laughing lightly, "No. Not at all. I'm sorry; I just thought you would have gone home. Don't tell me you stayed here all night..." She asked feeling a bit guilty for drifting off on her.

"Of course I did. You honestly don't think, that I'd leave you alone, do you? Sweetie, I know you and him have been broken apart for over a week, and I haven't been here for ya. Which, I am so very sorry for. But, now that I am here, I will not leave your side, 'til you can walk outside and smile again."

"Thanks, Mai. I've missed you." She hugged her from behind with a big smile on her face.

"Same here. Now enough of this mushy stuff, Go sit down and breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Tea smiled, "Ok. But, I'm gonna go check the mail real quick."

"Ok."

Tea left the kitchen and slipped on her house shoes, but as soon as she opened the door, she stopped in her tracks. "...Uh, M-Mokuba? What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to smile.

Mokuba's face was a very serious one- almost as serious as Seto's. "Good morning, Tea. I'm sorry to barge in like this, but we have to talk. Please, can I come in?" His tone was of the emotionless type, again like Seto's.

Tea blinked a couple of times, and after a few seconds of being stunned, let him in. "Come on in, Mokuba. What did you want to talk about?" She asked, closing the door behind him.

"Seto."

Tea gulped and smiled nervously. "What about him?"

"I came here to discuss Seto with you. You and I need to talk about him...and you."

Tea stood there, a bit flustered; Mai heard the two and left from the kitchen to the front door, "Mokuba, what're you doin' here, sweetie?" Her voice was cheerful despite the unsettling tension in the air.

Mokuba looked over and gave her a small smile. "Good morning, Mai. I came here to talk with Tea, but I guess it wouldn't matter if you heard what I had to say." He replied, walking toward the living room. Tea and Mai exchanged confused glances.


	4. A Plan To Bring Them Face To Face

**Struggles of Love**  
**Chapter04**

**A Plan To Bring Them Face-To-Face**

**

* * *

**

**Gardner Home  
7:25 a.m.  
**

"Uh, Mokuba, you're here to talk about Se- your brother?" Tea asked, feeling uneasy. Of all people she didn't expect to see Mokuba at her doorstep and wanting to talk about her relationship with his brother. He was always so defensive of his brother, so what kind of conversation was she supposed to carry?  
"Yes. Is this a bad time? I can come by later. Although, I'd prefer to do this right now." Little Mokuba didn't sound like little Mokuba. If Tea had any doubt that him and Seto were brothers, it was eliminated right then and there. Mokuba, acted like a miniature Seto, at this moment.  
"Hon, would you like something to eat first?" Mai cut in, trying to lighten the mood.  
Mokuba's smile was sweet, but brief. "No thank you, Mai. I've already eaten. But, thanks again, for asking. If you two wanted to eat, go ahead. I'll wait, or better yet, I'll leave and come back later. And by that I mean in the afternoon."  
Mai and Tea stared at one another, "Well, uh..." Tea began. Mokuba smiled yet, again, and just as before, it faded as quickly as it had come.  
"It's fine. It's my fault for surprising you like this. I will let you two have your breakfast, and I'll come back around..." Mokuba glanced at his watch, "...one 'o'clock. Is that alright with you?"  
Tea blushed flustered. "Y-Yeah. I don't have anything to do today. I'll be here." Tea nodded and smiled, sighing slightly.  
"Great. See you guys later." He replied, smiling up at them. He didn't wait for their good-byes, nor did he let them show him to the door. In and out he was, leaving two bewildered teens behind.

"Wow. I never realized how much he resembled Kaiba. For a second there, I thought Kaiba had shrunk." Was Mai's light comment.  
Tea laughed a little, but worry spread across her face. "Yeah, I know. But, he wants to talk to me about him. I can't do that. I can't discuss this with him. He loves Seto so much, I can't say anything negative in front of him. I can't speak to anybody about Seto."  
Mai tapped her on the shoulder with a short smile on her face, "You talked to me."  
"But, that's different. You are my friend, Mai. And I know Mokuba wants whatever is best for me, but more than that he wants Seto's happiness..." She frowned.

Mai placed a hand on Tea's shoulder. "Well, what if Seto really wants you back? What are you goin' to do?"  
"I don't know. Even if I did get back with him, it will make things rocky between Yugi and me. Not to mention Joey, Tristan and Serenity..."  
"Listen, if they can't be happy for you, then, they are the ones making the mistakes. If you want to be with Kaiba, then by all means go ahead. But, if you don't want him back, that's fine too. Tea, this is your decision, not anyone else's. And don't let them or Kaiba or Mokuba tell you otherwise. Now, c'mon and sit. I have to finish cookin'." She said, giving her a small smile.  
"Thanks, Mai."

**Sunday, 7:52 a.m.  
Kaiba Mansion**

**Kaiba's Library  
**

"Hey, Seto. Whatcha readin'?" Mokuba asked, plopping down next to him on the couch with a cheerful tone.  
"Nothing really. Just going over some last minute forms. So, where did you head off to this morning?" He asked, not looking up from his work.  
He shrugged, "Nowhere. I was just walking around." The young boy lied.  
"Interesting. So how about telling me the truth. Where did you go, Mokuba?" He repeated, this time staring him in the eyes.  
"I told you..."  
"You told me a lie. You were very quiet at breakfast, and I saw you sneak out of here, when no one was looking."  
Mokuba sighed in defeat, "I can't get away with anything, can I?"  
"Hmm. No, you can't. And I'd be a terrible brother, if I couldn't tell the difference between lies and the truth."  
"I guess I should be grateful for that, huh? Well, I'm gonna go to my room. See ya." Mokuba got up to his feet and turned to leave, but Seto pulled him back into a sitting position.  
"Not so fast, Mokuba. You need to answer my question, first."  
Mokuba hesitated, "Promise you won't get mad, then, I'll tell you."  
Seto dropped his papers on the table, and folded his arms across his chest. "This is never good. What did you do?" He questioned seriously.  
"P-Promise, first." Mokuba sounded more hesitant than before.

He stared at him intently deciding what he should do before sighing and nodding. "Fine. I promise."  
Mokuba studied his face for a minute and with a big nervous swallow he began, "Ok. I just came back from Tea's house."  
Seto jumped back a bit and tensed, but although anger was evident on his face, he stopped and took in a deep breath. Exhaling he looked away from Mokuba, "I don't appreciate or like that Mokuba." He closed his eyes for a second before continuing, "But I know you two are friends so I have no problem with you spending time with her."  
Mokuba blinked shocked that he didn't go on another rampage but he knew there was something going on inside that mind of his. "I went there to talk about you and her."  
"Mokuba, that is none of your business. You had no right to bring up that topic to her." He chided.  
"But, Seto..."

"Enough Mokuba. This doesn't concern you. You should not have been over there bothering Tea and getting in the middle of our business. So, stay out of it and don't meddle." Seto stood up, not facing him.  
Mokuba stood too, "How can you say that!" Seto turned to see his brother's angry outburst. He should've known he'd push a button.  
"Mokuba calm down. You know I didn't mean it so harshly,"  
"No! I know what you're gonna say! You're gonna tell me not to worry, not to cry and not to meddle! Why do you shut me out! You do it all the time! Don't ever involve me! I care about you too, and yet, you never include me! You say you trust me and that you love me but-" Tears came down his face, and he was cut off by Seto's arms wrapping around him.  
"Go ahead, Mokuba cry. Cry, scream and be mad at me. But, don't ever doubt my love for you. I'm sorry for everything else." He sighed. "I know that I shut you out but only because I don't want you to be putting yourself out there to get hurt. You're still a kid and getting involved with such complicated things isn't fair to you."  
Mokuba hugged back, crying into his older brother's chest. "Mokuba, I understand why you went over there, I really do, but you don't need to. If something is wrong with me, I don't want you put your own life on hold, just to make me feel better. I do appreciate the help, and I know all you want is my happiness, but that's what I want for you. Happiness. Please say you understand."  
Mokuba nodded his head, and backed off him, placing a smile on his face. "I understand."  
Seto's eyes softened, as he stood straight up, "I have to go down to Kaiba Corp for a while, are you going to go out with your friends?"  
"Um...I was planning on heading over to Ken's house around one. But, I should be here, 'til then."  
"All right. Call me, if you need anything."  
"I will. See you later, Seto."  
"Bye Mokuba." Seto waved, leaving out the library. Mokuba sat back down, sighing. "Sorry, Seto. But, you can't do this on your own. I know you don't want me to be involved, but, I hafta see Tea today."

**Sunday, 12:55 p.m. **

Gardner Home

"Mai, do you really think Seto wants me back?" Tea asked for the fifth time.  
"I know you're very confused and don't have a clue on what to do, but, if you ask me that one more time, I'm gonna have to tape your mouth shut." Mai said, smiling.  
Tea laughed, "Sorry." Her smile faded, followed by Mai's. "It's just, before it was my fault we broke up. But, the first time it was both of us. Mai this is the fourth time, we've broken up. Doesn't that say something? We always end up breaking each other's heart. Maybe we aren't supposed to be together. What do you think? I mean, I know you are on my side, and you'll support me no matter what but I really want your opinion."  
Mai shook her head, "I really don't want to get in the middle, Tea."

Tea shook her head. "I know and I'm sorry… But I just want to know your opinion, please. What do you think?"

She was quiet for a long while but finally broke down and sighed, "All right. I think, that Kaiba isn't hurting you on purpose. Knowing him he probably doesn't have a clue on how he's supposed to act when it comes to relationships. He's still new to this, and the fact that he's let you get so close to him, proves he's really trying. But he's probably used to servants and employees listening to him that sometimes it clouds his behavior with you." She stated clearly and thoughtfully.

Tea nodded, "What else? What do you think about these gifts he keeps sending me though? Do you think he really wants me or is he just trying to sway me with money?"

She sighed, "You sure are pushin' it."

"Please, Mai."

"These little gifts he bought for you, might lead others to think he's trying to buy you back, but, I don't think that's the case. Because he knows you don't care about money and flashy things, and I doubt he'd use his time on someone who could be easily bought. It doesn't seem his style."  
"Hmm...So, you're saying, that he could be sincere, he could really love me and want me back?" She asked hopeful and encouragingly.  
Mai hesitated and softened her tone, "I don't want to cloud your judgment and put false hope in your head, but I personally feel that he does truly want you. He just probably hasn't felt so strongly attached to someone before, other than Mokuba but this is different because it isn't family. His feelings are yearning for you and maybe that's why you and him can't get along."  
"What?"  
"I'm not a professional but maybe you two break-up because you're afraid to commit to one another. When you're together, it's harder to express how much you feel for him and he for you, because you don't want to scare the other away. And every time you guys are apart you go crazy and try desperately to be together again, promising each other it'll be different and better."  
She saddened, "So, does that mean we'll just break-up again? Mai, I don't want to get with him and break-up again. I've had it with that. I don't to be a basket-case all the time."  
"I can't say that. Just you're gonna have to take your own advice and follow your heart." She replied with a slight shrug. Tea nodded.  
A knock at the door, caused them to halt their conversation, "You think that's Mokuba?"  
Mai glanced at the clock, "One 'o'clock, he's right on time. Punctual, like Kaiba." She commented.  
Tea nodded with a roll of her eyes, and answered the door. "Hi, Mokuba." She greeted cheerfully quickly inviting him in.  
"Hey, Tea. Hello, Mai. I'm glad you guys didn't leave. I really wanted to talk."  
"Before we have this 'talk' does your brother know you're here?" Mai asked.  
"No, of course not. Seto wouldn't want me to get involved in his love life. He doesn't think I'd understand. But, all I want is to help. And," He faced Tea, "And, I'm not here to beg you to take Seto back. I just thought that you should know he's goin' through hell, without you. He really misses you, Tea. And I was there, when he sent those flowers to you. He was so nervous, and hesitant, I think he was afraid you'd have them sent back, or something."  
"He was actually worried, huh?" Mai asked, giving Mokuba a 'tell-us-more-look'.  
"Yeah. Tea, he loves you. He hasn't said it to anyone, but, when he's alone in his room, he says it all the time. Honest." His words did not hitch or break once, he remained just as serious and direct as he sounded and seemed that morning. Unlike his usual sweet child-like self, this was Seto's gene straight to the marrow. But he frowned with a soft sigh, "I hate doing this. I know it sounds like I am begging you, and I know it appears as if I'm trying to make the decision for you, but, all I want is to let you know how he's doing. I just want you to know that whatever he said in that letter, he does love you and he wants you back."  
It was quiet for a moment but Tea smiled thankfully. "Thanks, Mokuba. It's good to know that." She sighed and hid her grief but kept up a happy attitude, "It kinda complicates my decision, but it clears things up a bit. And, I swear, I have no intention of purposely hurting your brother. You know that right?" Tea asked, kneeling, so that she was level with him.  
"I know that Tea. And, even if you don't take him back, I won't hold it against you. And, neither would Seto. Well, I wanted to stay longer, but I can't. Seto told me not to come back here. So, I'm kinda breakin' my promise."  
"Wait. He told you not to come here?"  
"No, no. He said, I could come here, whenever I wanted. He doesn't mind me being here with you two, it's just he doesn't want me discussing you and him. He doesn't think I should bring it up, since it might bring up unwanted tension and pain for you. And if it does I am sorry but with you two not talking I had to tell you how he's going absolutely insane without you."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah, so anyway, I was gonna go to that new pizza parlor. I guess I'll see you guys whenever."  
"You're gonna go alone?"  
"Well, yeah. Seto's at work, and my friends are all busy."  
"But, you're just gonna go around by yourself? That doesn't sound like a lot of fun." Mai replied. Mokuba shrugged, but the loneliness was shown through his handsome bluish-gray eyes.  
Tea felt so sad for him. She stood up and smiled brightly, "I know. How about we go with you? I've been cooped up in this house too long anyway, and maybe this is what I need."  
"What? Really? You guys want to hang out with me?" Mokuba asked, a beam of joy running through him.  
"Of course we do. Let's go. We'll take my car." Mai answered.  
Walking out into the sunlight, and sitting in the car, they all smiled. Of course while Mai and Tea were happy to get out and hang out with their little friend here, Mokuba was thinking of something else. _'Ok, stage two, now begins.'_

**Eddie's Pizza Parlor**

She surveyed the menu with new interest and shock, this was the first time she'd been in the new pizza restaurant. "Wow, this place has twenty different kinds of pizza? Amazing." Tea stated, staring up at the menu.  
"What kind of pizza do you want, Mokuba?" Mai asked, opening her purse.  
"You guys don't have to pay for me, I have enough money for everyone."  
She ruffled his hair and said sternly, "I'm sure you do, but, I insist that this is all on me and don't even try to talk me out of it." Mai replied with a wink. He smiled.  
As they waited in line, Mokuba who looked as calm and happy as usual grinned, to himself. It was almost time to complete this stage. After ordering a pepperoni pizza, they went and found a seat. But, Mokuba stood back up, "Hey, is it ok if I go put my jacket in the car? It's kinda hot in here."  
"Sure go ahead. Here are the keys, hurry back." Mai said.  
He nodded. "I will."  
Mokuba hurried out the two doors, and walked over to the car. But, as he approached, he glanced around to make sure no one was in sight. Sighing and biting his lip, he pulled out a bunch of three-inch nails. Hastily, yet trying not to be suspicious, he placed three under each tire. "This has to work." He said, crossing his fingers, then proceeding to place his jacket in the car. After doing so, he locked the doors and headed back inside. Playing it cool, as if he hadn't done anything other than put his jacket away.  
"Sorry, it took me so long, I accidentally dropped my cards, but I picked them all up." He lied perfectly, he may not ever fool Seto but he could everybody else.  
"Oh, you have your own deck?"  
"Yeah. Seto helped me build it. It's really good. He said, that it even has a chance at beating his deck." He exclaimed, excitedly.  
"Well, kiddo, maybe one of these days, you and I can duel. I won't be easy to defeat." Mai said, winking at him. Mokuba blushed, and smiled.  
After eating their pizza and about five minutes of Mai and Mokuba exchanging dueling tips and taunts and Tea watching and listening in amusement, Mokuba got up and excused himself. Off to the restrooms he went, and as soon as he got in, he pulled out his cell-phone. And dialed a number.

**  
Kaiba Corp**

**Kaiba's Personal Office**

**Sunday 2:33 p.m.**

His cell-phone rang as his fellow business associate was discussing a new project. Seto looked down at the number, and as soon as he saw it, he stood and excused himself. "What do you need, Mokuba?"  
"Seto, I'm not interrupting anything important, am I?"  
"I was in a meeting, but, if something's wrong, then..."  
"Well, something is wrong. I'm at that new pizza place, Eddie's Pizza Parlor, and well, someone placed nails under my friend's car! Do you think you could come by and pick us up? It's just we can't get a hold of their parents, and I wasn't sure if-"  
Seto sighed, "Fine. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
"What about your meeting?"  
Seto looked to make sure he was alone, "Please. I was hoping you would call. I don't think I could hear another minute of this boring meeting. Don't worry about it. I'll be there in fifteen. See you soon."  
"Thanks, Seto. Bye."  
Seto hung up his phone, heading back into the boardroom.

**Eddie's Pizza Parlor**

Mokuba walked back to the table and there were Mai and Tea, waiting patiently. "Hey, Mokuba. Ready to go?" Mai asked cheerfully.  
"Yeah. I'm ready."  
"Well, I had fun." Tea stated as they exited the pizza parlor.  
"Me too. And, I've also found a new dueling partner." Mai added.  
"Yeah, thanks you guys. This was much more fun than if I had gone by myself." He admitted with a smile and it was true, if Seto ever permitted him to go by himself.  
They got in the car, and as soon as Mai backed up, all four tires went flat. All three jumped out of the vehicle. "My tires! What happened!" Mai exclaimed.  
Mokuba bent down and examined one of the tires. "I think someone put nails under them. See?" He held up one of the nails, and Mai gasped.  
"This is just great. You know how much it's gonna cost, to get new tires?"  
"Don't worry about it, Mai. Everything will be fine." Tea put a hand on Mai's shoulder.  
"Tea's right. I know. I'll call up the mansion, and have William get us a ride." Mokuba pulled out his cell-phone, and pretended to dial a number. When in reality, all he was talking to was the dial tone.  
Ten minutes later, a black Mercedes with tinted windows, pulled up. The back door opened, and as Seto stepped out, Tea gasped. Mai, stood still, and had the same look of shock as Tea. Mokuba stood, trying to look surprised, and at the same time, look normal. "I'm sorry. I didn't know William was going to send Seto. I should have asked not to tell him about this." He whispered over to the two girls.  
Seto had stopped halfway, eyes locked onto Tea's small beautiful figure. He couldn't move, and after a long awkward pause, Mai finally snapped out of it.  
"Tea, why don't I call someone else to come get us?" Mai suggested.  
"N-No. I want to talk to him. Please, would you and Mokuba go ahead and get in the car?"  
"A-Alright. C'mon Mokuba." Mokuba followed Mai, as they walked past Seto and sat in the car, closing the door behind them. Although it's hard to say, if Seto had even noticed them pass by, for at this moment all he could see was her.  
Tea gulped, and slowly approached him. Seto held his breath as she came even closer. Her eyes never left his, as she walked until finally, she was no more than a foot away from him. And there they stood staring at one another, after a week or so of hiding.


	5. Confrontations And Hope

**Struggles of Love**  
**Chapter 05**

**Confrontations And Hope**

**Eddie's Pizza Parlor  
Sunday 2:50 p.m.**

Seto held his breath, as Tea slowly approached. With every step she took more emotion ran through him. Did any show on his face? He wouldn't know, for his focus was on her, the one he had avoided for over a week now.  
Her steps were slow and small, what was she going to say? She was angry with him, but seeing him here, all those sweet romantic memories rose and all she wanted was to be in his arms again. Finally, though she stood before him. A foot apart, eyes locked, and each giving their undivided attention to one another.  
Tea's mouth opened but no words came out. It was so hard to say something, without the threat of crying. And she didn't want tears to come; she didn't want to become an emotional basket case, not here. But, something, something she had to say. Standing there wasn't going to get her questions answered.  
Seto watched her struggling within herself. He knew she was stumped. He could see it in her eyes. Exhaling deeply, he cleared his throat. Her thoughts are put on hold, as she waited to hear what he was about to say. "Tea..." His eyes closed, as he listened to himself call out her name. It had been awhile since he said her name out loud. Opening his eyes again, he somehow gained a sense of courage and determination. "Tea, I am sorry for everything. I was the one at fault for everything. I know that. I've missed you ever since I made you leave..."

"But as you said, you made me leave. And there are no gifts or roses that can make me jump in your arms and forget everything that happened." She muttered.  
Her gaze fell as she lowered her head. Risking being too forward, Seto cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her eyes to his. Stepping closer, his face and hers only inches apart, "I am sorry. But, apologizing isn't enough. I know you cannot be bought, and I would never try to buy you back. I gave you those things, because I wanted to. Keep them, if you want, throw them out if you hate them." He whispered, seriously, and softly.  
_ 'Why? Why on earth. Does he have to be this close to me? He shouldn't be, at the moment, we're not together. Doesn't he know, that only couples can get this close!' _Were her first thoughts, but even thinking this, she made no move or hint she wanted him to get away from her. Then finally, it sank in. Everything he said, hit her hard. Her mind was cloudy, and thoughts were jumbled with new ones.  
"I-The flowers and...Everything is beautiful. I wouldn't consider throwing any of it out." She whispered, this was almost too much for her. Tea hadn't realized how much she really did miss him. And, now, here he was, so close... One little inch closer, and they'd be kissing.  
"Then, I'm glad. I know this must be uncomfortable for you, but it's just... I haven't seen your face for so long..." He sighed, and gently backed away. "I need you, Tea. I can't think straight, I can't eat, and I can't do anything. And, if you don't want me, if you know that you and I won't get back together, then please tell me now. I won't be able to take it, if you string me along..."  
Tea almost cried, never had she seen Seto show so much emotion and, in public. She slowly walked up to him, and hugged him, her arms wrapped around his waist. "I want us to be together, and I know we will... Just give me time. Please. Can you give me time?" She whispered, resting her head on his chest.  
He was at first taken aback. To feel her so close was almost heartbreaking and too much strain on his emotions. But, Seto gently wrapped his own arms around her, and sighed, "Okay. I'll give you time." He whispered unable to raise his voice any louder. The two separated a few seconds later.  
"Go ahead and get in the limo, I'll need to stay here, and get Mai's car fixed up." When Seto opened the door for Tea, Mai and Mokuba almost fell out. Tea gave them a scolding stare, as they climbed back inside. She then entered after them. As soon as Kaiba closed the door, it took off. He headed over to Mai's vehicle, and called up a tow-truck.

**Kaiba's Personal Limousine  
Sunday, 3:36 p.m.**

She exhaled deeply, "Ok, what do you guys want to know?" Tea asked, after a long ten-fifteen minute silence.  
"What? We didn't say anything." Mai replied, innocently.  
"Uh huh. So, you mean you don't want to know?" She teased with a raised eyebrow.  
Mokuba and Mai exchanged quick glances, "Alright. So, we want to know... Are you going to tell us what happened?" She admitted.  
She looked over at her friend, "What? You mean, you guys didn't hear through the car door?" Tea questioned scolding.  
They both hung their heads low. "No. My brother has all his limos soundproof." Mokuba answered shamefully.  
Tea chuckled a bit, "Sounds like him..." Her smile faded, and she sat back staring off into nothing averting her eyes to the window.  
"So, why don't you tell us? I know that you are lost and all, sweetie. But, maybe if you clue us in, we might be able to help." Mai inquired.  
"I'm sorry guys but really this is between Seto and me... I know, you guys could help out a great deal, but if we can't find our way back on our own... Then, I suppose we don't belong together."  
"But..." Mokuba protested, but Mai stopped him.  
"Oh, Mokuba. Don't you see? Seto and I need to be able to fix this on our own, otherwise, we'll just end up hurting each other again and again. Please try and understand."  
"But, Seto really loves you, Tea. All this is new to him. Whatever you two fought about can't you guys just call it even?"  
Tea's eyes softened, "It isn't that easy, Mokuba. And, I know you want us as a couple, and to be honest... To be with him again, is what I also want... But, my heart can't forget, or at least, it won't forgive. And that's what I told Seto. He understands. Just give us some time, and everything should work out just fine."  
"Really Tea?"  
"Believe me, Mokuba. I have no intention of losing your brother." She smiled kindly.  
"Well, now that was absolutely sweet." Mai stated, wiping away a make-belief tear.  
The two rolled their eyes, but grins apparent and wide on their faces. They all began to giggle, when Mokuba's cell, rang. "Hello? Seto, is that you?"  
As Mokuba went on to talk to his older brother, Mai inched her way over to Tea. "So, how are you feeling?" She whispered.  
"Ok, I guess. Although, I wish I knew what it is that I want." She confessed.  
"Thought you said you wanted Kaiba back?"  
"I do... But, even though I want him back something won't let me... I want him so badly, you know? And, it's like... My heart... No, I'm afraid."  
"Afraid of getting hurt again?"  
"Yeah. But, Mai, seeing him just before... I want him so badly. I need him..."

Mai wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Don't worry about it. You'll figure it out."  
"Uh, ok. Bye, Seto." Mokuba hung up his small phone and placed it back in his pocket. "That was Seto. He said your car will be ready and waiting for you at your house in an hour."  
"Great. But, how much-"

"Seto said, not to worry about it. He can handle the bill." Mokuba replied, not letting her finish. All three sat in a comfortable silence, as the car headed for Tea's home.

**Outside Eddie's Pizza Parlor  
Sunday 4:10 p.m**.

Seto hung up the phone, after dialing for another car to come pick him up. Seeing Tea was totally unexpected. Although, he was rather glad that he got the chance, finally to see her. _'Looks like, I'll have to thank Mokuba for this little stunt, he pulled.'_  
Yes, he knew. It was just too coincidental. And, Mai wouldn't do damage to her own car, and Mokuba was the one who called him, added with how ingenious the plan was. This had Mokuba's name all over it, and he made a mental note to scold Mokuba on wrecking people's cars Regardless, if it was just four flat tires.  
Seto sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips, a smile; Something that he hadn't really used, since before his break-up with her. Not, five minutes later, did his ride pull up. "Driver, take me home."  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." The driver started the car and was off. Kaiba leaned back, yawning. He sure was tired maybe from getting up extra early? Or, perhaps that mixed with staying up late, had made him so damn sleepy. _'Yeah, as soon as I get home, I'm going to sleep.'_

* * *

As if on cue, the car swerved, crashing into three other cars, and two trucks ran into them, coming from the opposite direction. The black car hit dead on, on each side; Glass shattered into small pieces, doors crushed inward, that you couldn't see inside… And suddenly everything stopped, you heard cars still screeching and horns blowing but Seto's car was crushed, dented and upside-down on the cold, gray street. 


	6. Chapter06 The Struggles Of Life

**Struggles Of Love**

**Chapter 06: **

**The Struggles of Life**

It all went by so quickly. Everything was blurry, and pain pounding away all over his body. But, he couldn't focus too much on the pain or the blood that he could see leaving from him. He was too busy trying to stay awake, long enough to see the only two that he loved. Mokuba, and Tea.

_'Just when everything seemed to be picking up…' _He lifted his hand to his head, not caring, if he left red handprints all over his forehead. He closed his eyes tightly, and did something he hadn't done before. He prayed. _'To whoever may be listening up there, I ask you to watch over Mokuba and Tea for me. They are the only ones in this world, who I love.'_ He moaned as he tried to move his leg from under the seat but he couldn't. The seat pinned it down, and he could see blood all over his thigh. His arms too, were unleashing the same crimson liquid.

But, then, everything started to get light. The dark leather seats, the window; everything, began to fade out into a bright white. And he could hear sirens, and people, but the noises were also fading. And slowly he was out. All went blank, no noise, or pain, as he drifted into sleep.

**Tea's Home**

**5:13 p.m.**

**Sunday**

Tea sat at the table by the window. For some reason, she had this bad feeling. Like, something was wrong, Very wrong. She had this bad feeling that she just couldn't get rid of. "Tea, honey… You've been quiet for the past thirty minutes. What's wrong?" Mai finally asked, after dueling Mokuba.

"Mai, have you ever gotten this feeling like something bad has just happened? Or at least, will happen?"

Mai raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, never mind, it's probably just me." She replied, sighing again with a small hopeless smile. "After all what on earth isn't going smoothly right. It's just my nerves." She laughed lightly.

Mai gave her another worried look, but decided not to bother her. She walked over to Mokuba, as he was about to place his cards back into the cardholder. "What do you think you're doing? You think I'm just going to let you beat me like that? Pull out your cards, kid. I'm beating you this time."

"Sorry Mai, but, you can't beat me. Seto is the one who told me everything about this game… And despite what everyone may think, he's still the Ultimate Duelist." He stated proudly.

Tea watched them duel for like five minutes, but her attention slipped away. Her thoughts were blank, and she had the urge to cry. "Why am I feeling like this? We're all fine, so why?" And, then there was a ringing of a cell-phone; Mokuba's to be exact.

"I'll get it." Tea called, and he and Mai continued their duel. "Hello?"

"Yes. We are looking for a Mokuba Kaiba. Is he available?"

Tea could hear low commotion, and beeping noises on the other end. "Um, he's a little busy, right now. Is there something wrong? Is it urgent?"

"Yes, miss, very important I speak with him."

"Well, can you hold on just a second? I'll get him."

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know a Tea Gardner?"

Tea blinked a couple of times, and stood up straight. "Well, I'm her. I'm Tea Gardner."

"I see. Well, I'm real sorry to say this, Miss Gardner. But, I have some very bad news."

Fear drowned her, and she clutched the phone tightly. 'This is it… This is the bad news, I was expecting…' She took a long, deep breath. "I don't understand. Who are you, and why would you have bad news for me?"

There was a short pause on the other end, "Miss Gardner, I am Dr. Ericks. Not too long ago, six people were brought in. Among one of these six was a Mr. Seto Kaiba."

"K-Kaiba!" Tea shouted. Mai and Mokuba both ran to her. Five minutes later, she hung up the phone, terror and fear apparent on her face.

"Tea, what is it? Did something happen to Kaiba?" Mai asked, impatiently.

"I… Uh, Seto, he's…"

"What's wrong? What happened to my brother!" Mokuba asked growing worried at her tone and pale complex.

"He's at the hospital, in critical condition. He was in some kinda wreck…" She muttered out emotionlessly as she felt everything within her shattering to pieces. But it didn't take long before she was overcome. Tea shut her eyes tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Mokuba was too stunned to even move.

Mai quickly grabbed Tea's keys, "Come on, let's all go and see him. Do you know what hospital, he's in?" She asked, Tea.

Tea nodded, but seemed to be in a thoughtless daze. "Ok, come on. Listen, you two… Everything will be fine. We all know Kaiba won't let a car crash kill him. So, let's go." Mai said soothingly.

Slowly they walked out of the house, Tea and Mokuba both lost in their own worlds, and Mai keeping it together. And, in the car, on the road, they drove off to the Broshens Hospital.


	7. Chapter 07: Power Of Love And Heart

**Struggles Of Love**

**Chapter 07: **

**The Power Of Love And Heart**

Everything was quiet as Mai drove the car, Heading for the hospital. _'How could this have happened to him? We had just seen him not that long ago. How could he have just been hit like that? It- this stuff doesn't happen. It's something out of those silly romance flicks.'_ She thought to herself, not that it helped any. If anything it made her feel worse.

Mokuba had no expression, at least not one present. He was sitting there with his hands crossed, and his legs in front of him. _'He looks just like Seto.'_ Tea thought, and almost let out a small cry.

"Tea?"

She stared over at Mokuba, a little surprised by the tone of his voice, "What is it, Mokuba?" She asked.

"What happened exactly? You said Kaiba was in the hospital, but you were a bit unclear on the details. Tell me exactly what happened, please." Mokuba's tone was very serious and was drained of the sweet, sugary pitch she was accustomed to. She hesitated, but went ahead and told him everything. Afterwards, she expected him to cry, but he didn't. He didn't even sniffle; he took a deep breath and stared out the window. Tea shut her eyes, and tried to calm herself down.

Mai had heard the gruesome tale too, but kept her focus on the road. She pulled into the parking garage, and there was a moment of silence that filled the car, before they exited the vehicle. "Are you guys ready?" She asked, as they stared up at the tall white building.

"Let's go." Tea and Mokuba said in unison. And toward Broshens Hospital they headed.

Kaiba had already been pulled out of the IC unit, and was being placed into a room. His injuries weren't as great as they had first thought; it was the loss of blood, which had them worried. But, all signs indicated he'd be fine.

"Hello. How, may I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked.

"We're looking for someone. He was brought in today. Please, can you tell us where he may be?"

"Um, what is the patient's name?" She asked calmly.

"Seto Kaiba." Mai answered for Tea.

"Seto… Kaiba…" She looked up her chart of names, and picked up the phone. She talked on it for a moment then, nodded and hung up, "Alright. He was taken out of intensive care just a while ago. He's in room 214, which is on the third floor."

"Third floor? Thank you." Mai nodded and Tea and Mokuba followed her to the elevator.

Mokuba pressed the button for the third floor, and they waited impatiently for it to get there. After about twenty seconds, it stopped and the doors opened, quickly they exited. Mokuba walked up to the desk, a nurse smiled up at him, "Can I help you young man?"

"I'm looking for room 214. Can you tell me where that is?" He asked, very calmly actually.

"Room 214 is that way, the second door to the left."

"Thank you." He replied and they all headed that way.

The room was a good size room with one small lamp lighting the room. It gave off a kind of sad, lonely feel, but was in challenged with the fact that everywhere in the room were vases full of… white roses. A man wearing a white coat stood over him. He turned and walked over to the three who had walked in.

"Hello. You three must be Mai, Tea, and Mokuba."

"Yes. How did you know?" Mai asked, a bit curious.

The Dr. laughed quietly, "Mr. Kaiba had told me that you three would be coming. I am Dr. Ericks, I believe we talked on the phone earlier, Miss Gardner right?"

"Yes, that's me." She stepped up a little bit shaking his hand.

"He mentioned all three of you, but that was it. You three must be very important to him. Well, I'll let you see him, but be quiet. He lost a lot of blood and though we have replenished his body with enough to survive he is still very weak. Right now he needs to rest, his health may look fine, but without the morphine and medication he would be in serious pain."

Dr. Ericks began to walk out, but Tea ran after him, "Excuse me Doctor."

He turned around, "Yes?"

"Why are there so many white roses in the room?" She asked.

His eyebrows furrowed, "I don't know. He just said that he needed white roses. He said something about them representing love and good luck?" Dr. Ericks then walked off, leaving a stunned Tea.

"Love and Good luck…" Tears filled her eyes, as she began to reminisce …

**Flashback**

**Two Years Ago**

**Domino Park: 2:15 p.m.**

"Thank you again, Seto, for the roses." Tea repeated again, as she laid her head on his lap. They were out in the park, Seto leaning back against a tree, with her laying on him.

"You've thanked me enough already. But, I do have a question for you." He asked, running his hands through her short auburn hair.

She smiled, "Sure. What's the question?"

"Why white?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are white roses your favorite? Most girls love red, pink, or just about any color that isn't white."

She smiled, shutting her eyes, "Well, before my grandmother died, we used to plant the most beautiful flowers you had ever seen, and all were in her garden. But one year she started planting and trying to grow white roses. She never could get them to last; she said it had to do with the soil and emotion. I didn't understand since she could grow just about anything and everything else."

"And what happened?" He cut in.

"Just listen…" She smiled and rubbed his cheek for a moment, --

"Every other flower in her garden were bright and colorful, so I asked why she insisted on just growing white roses and not different colored ones…"

_"Because white roses are special."_

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "I've always believed that the white rose is the flower of love and good luck."_

_ "Flower of love, and good luck?"_

_ She nodded. "I remember when I first met you grandfather, it was summer, and he came up to me with two dozen white roses. It was the most romantic night of my life, and before he died, he surprised me with two-dozen white roses. Oh honey, it was the sweetest thing."_

_ "Is that why there were so many roses at his funeral?"_

_ "Yes, my dear. And, the day I met your grandfather, I was extremely sad, I felt so hopeless and alone, and just like that, he erased all those feelings with roses and love. Meeting your grandfather was the luckiest day of my life… That's why these roses are so important to me. They resemble love in its purest, simplest form."_

"And that's when I fell in love with white roses. It was my grandmother's favorite, my mother's favorite, and is mine too. She had a way with making everything brighter and you know she did get that rose bush of white to grow. Oh, Seto it was so beautiful."

Seto didn't say anything. He just sat there and listened. "Seto, what do you think? Do you think that roses hold such amazing inner strength? It's alright if you don't, I just want to know."

Seto looked up to the sky, and after a long while he nodded, and stared down into her cerulean- colored eyes, "I'm not a real flower- type person, Tea. Honestly, I've never thought about it in such a deep sense like that."

Tea nodded quietly but smiled, "Thank you for being honest."

He held her hand in his, "But if white roses brought you to me, then they have filled me with luck. Because I doubt I'd ever be with you otherwise." He added with a warm smile.

"You really mean that?" She asked so happily.

She sat up, and he brought her into a deep kiss, "I don't lie to you, Tea. You are everything to me, and you're someone I never want to lose. If you say white roses are the flowers of love and good luck, then they must be." He then kissed her again…

**End Flashback**

**Present Time**

**Sunday: 6:15 p.m.**

**Broshens Hospital**

She dried the tears that had fallen, and headed back inside. Mokuba sat next to his older brother, and she could see the sadness in his eyes, but she could also see the love and hope he held within. She smiled weakly, at Mai and Mai mouthed, _'It would be okay._' Tea nodded, and sat on the other side of Seto. She sighed, and held his hand in hers.


	8. Final Chapter: Happy Ending

**Struggles Of Love**

**Chapter 08:**

**The Happy Ending**

Three long weeks had past, each day lasting like an eternity… Kaiba never once woke up… Never once opened those beautiful blue eyes of his… The doctor, Dr. Ericks, had assured them that everything was fine, so they didn't worry… much.

At the moment, Mokuba had fallen asleep, it was quite late at night, and Tea, who of course was there was a bit more at ease to see him sleeping. "He stays up to watch over his brother, but if he keeps this up he'll never get any rest…" She whispered, shutting her eyes for only a moment.

"… You're one to talk…" A raspy, low, voice whispered.

Tea looked up into the great CEO's warm eyes, and she froze. "Are you… Are you really awake? Or am I just dreaming again?" She asked feeling her heart pound loudly in her chest.

He sat up a bit more, feeling the ache of too much sleep stinging at his eyes. He smiled softly. He reached over and stroked her cheek. "Tea." He whispered softly. She started to cry. Seto, though, brought her close to him, and held her tightly. She didn't say anything for a long time and neither did he…

After about an hour, he let her go, and smiled thoughtfully at her, "You always cry over the little things…" He joked.

She narrowed her eyes playfully, "Little things? You haven't woken up in like three, possibly four weeks, and you call it a little th-"

She didn't get a chance to finish, as he pulled her into a deep, loving kiss. Her eyes went wide, and for a moment all time had stopped, but only for that moment, as he had then pushed her away…

"I'm sorry for that…" He whispered, averting his eyes away from her now confused expression.

"S-Sorry? For what?" She asked, wishing he would look her in the eyes.

"You haven't decided yet… You haven't been given enough time to think…"

Tea blinked a couple of times, at his words… _'He still remembers that conversation? It was weeks ago…' _She placed a hand on his face; guiding his to face hers, "Thank you so much… I- But I have had time… Over three weeks of time, and I have thought about you, me; us…"

He stared emotionlessly at her, listening to each word, her voice, but didn't say anything, yet.

"I have thought about us, and I know you'll say that my thoughts were clouded by all that has happened, but you're wrong, Seto." She smiled a small, loving smile.

He sighed, and sat back in his bed, he felt tired, and closed his eyes, but held her hand so she'd know he was only resting his eyes, and so, she continued.

"Seto… you and I have had a bumpy ride… A real roller coaster…" He laughed just a little, but still didn't say anything, "And, although there were times, when it seemed you and I were never gonna have anything to do with each other… We made it through. Stronger than ever, right?"

His eyes opened halfway, and he nodded, staring up at her, "Yes, that is right, but-"

She placed two fingers over his mouth and shook her head, "I know we had that argument, that major one, which caused a lot of grief on both of us… When I left that day, I swore that you and I were through…"

Her eyes softened, as did his, "But, then, after spending some time away from you, I learned how much I ended up missing you… How I ended up longing for you, despite all that has happened… Don't you see, my heart had already forgiven you, but my brain, myself… I neglected those emotions… Focusing on what you did…"

Seto shut his eyes again, "Yes… There is nothing wrong with that. I don't want to be with someone who can so easily forget the bad one has done."

"I know… That's what you had said to me; when you had asked me out, remember? You liked me, because I was tough, and spoke my mind…" She laughed a little.

He smiled, and glanced at her, and his face went serious, "Don't laugh at that. I meant that every word… You are a fighter, Tea, nothing less." She sighed happily.

"And, I accepted because… Because I wanted to see if it was for real or not…"

He laughed, "No, you accepted to prove your friends wrong."

"What?"

"You only told me you were curious, when in fact, you had just gotten in a big fight with Joey about me."

"How in the world did you find out about that?"

He shrugged, "I saw you and him talking… Actually, Mokuba saw you two, and came to me." Tea rubbed her head embarrassed, "But I am curious why you stayed. As I recall that first date was horrible."

Tea busted out laughing, she quickly covered her mouth and glanced over at Mokuba – who was still sleeping – "It wasn't all that bad…" She whispered. "It was worse for you, I think. You are the one, I thought would turn away."

"You weren't exactly all sweet and caring, I remember, but I knew about the fight, and how angry you were with him… So, it didn't really count as a first date."

She nodded, but before she continued, Seto looked over at Mokuba, "You don't have to pretend you're sleeping, you know." At that, Mokuba sat up, and smiled sheepishly.

"How… How did you know I was awake?" He answered.

Seto didn't say anything, as he came up and hugged his brother. All three seemed to give out a relieved sigh, as each began to talk about the past… And made plans for the future, all three together.

After another three days spent in the hospital, Seto was released, and sent home. And not too soon, since Seto was starting to complain… One thing they learned in there was that Seto wasn't a very good patient.

Two months later, it was a great sunny day. Mokuba, Tea, and Seto were at the park, setting up a picnic. Although Seto had seen the thought to be too much like the silly little romance stories, that Tea would watch, she finally had talked him into it.

All three had finally had a chance to go out and relax now that Seto had time off work. After he had gotten out of the hospital, he was immediately sent to another place, but this time… This time he called both Tea and Mokuba everyday… Sometimes three times a day.

Mokuba had gone off to play with his friends, so Tea and him were left alone. "You know, this was a good idea." He admitted, staring up into the sky.

"I told you… And you had said, it was silly." She replied.

He shrugged and set out the rest of the food. Afterwards she sat beside him; his arm wrapped around her shoulders, "There's something I have to tell you…"

She looked up at him, a bit worried, after catching the sudden grim tone. "What is it?"

"Mr. Ambaki, a client of ours, is heading over to North America, and he wants me to go with him, so we can close this deal…"

He had trailed off, and Tea lowered her gaze, "I see… So… America? When do you leave?"

He sighed, "Well, it depends…"

"On what?"

"On whether or not, you'll come with me."

"W-What?" She asked sitting up, with both a stunned and a startled expression.

"Well, I know you have always wanted to go to America, and study ballet, and so I thought that maybe you, Mokuba and I could all go… We don't have to. If you do not want to, then it is totally fine."

Tea almost fell over, she had no clue, about any of this, _'He wants me to move to America… But, then, does that mean he wants me to move in with him?'_ She was snapped out of her thoughts, by his self-assured laughter. "What's so funny?" She asked, blushing.

He planted a kiss on her lips, "I don't want you to strain yourself, trying to figure out what you want… There is no hurry. I want us to be together, and if you aren't ready for anything as serious as moving with me, then it's fine. It really is… I know you have your parents here… I know you also have friends. Don't hurt yourself, by trying to find out what you want. The answer will come to you, when you have one."

"And, where did this great wisdom come from?" She replied, smiling brightly.

"I don't want to lose you… I don't want to even almost lose you… I told you, this time would be different. I'm fine with staying here in Japan. I'll go to America and come back, and be with both you and Mokuba." He said so seriously and quietly.

She stared at him, and her heart just about melted away. She never had felt like this toward him before, and before she knew it, she started laughing and crying. Throwing him off guard, she tackled him down and held him tightly and affectionately.

"And, what has got you so excited so suddenly?" He asked, prying her off.

"Yes…"

"What?"

"Yes! Let's go to America, together!" Another happy tear fell down her face.

He stared at her disbelievingly, "Really? You want to live with me?"

She calmed down a bit, and he wrapped her in his arms, "I want to be with you, forever, if possible." She whispered, sincerely.

"It is possible, Tea. You'll see…" He held her tighter, and not until Mokuba came walking back, did they let go, of one another.

**_THE END_**


End file.
